


Something In Her Eyes

by MarshallDFaythe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Alphinaud recognizes something in the Warrior of Light's expression has changed after her battle with Zenos. What could it be?
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Something In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Aki is my Warrior of Light from Echoes of the Past, but you don't necessarily need to read it to understand what's going on here. Stormblood spoilers ahead!

_ Raise up your hands and voices, _

_ Let fill your hearts with pride, _

_ Above the churning waters we _

_ Stand strong and unified. _

The voices rang out from all of Ala Mhigo, loud and fierce. It was a message of freedom, a song of reclamation. Their land was theirs once more...it was truly their home once again. Through the winding alleys of the Ala Mhigan quarter did the group of heroes walk, led by Lyse Hext. At her side was the Warrior of Light, Aki. She watched the people cheer and sing to their heart's content and the sight truly filled her with joy. It felt good to finally be here, having wrested the land free from the yoke of the Empire at last. Yet, even amongst all of the hope, excitement and brightness...something else lingered at the back of Aki's mind.

It was not obvious to any of her other companions, but Alphinaud Leveilleur knew her better than anyone else. Not only had they traveled together the longest, but they had once been trapped in each other's memories for a time. He knew her past inside and out, and knew what a toll the past few months on her. She would never admit it, of course. Being the paragon of selflessness he knew her as, she leapt at the chance to resolve issues and help anyone she could. Oftentimes, this came at a price to her; one she would never admit out loud.

Alphinaud could see something in her eyes, though. Something burning in that jade abyss that he just could not read. He recalled first seeing that look when Zenos took his own life moments before. Was it still eating away at her? Only she could pity such a rabid monster.

The Warrior of Light held that look hours later while they were still seeing to wounds and feeding those who desperately needed nourishment. She even still held it when she assisted in palace cleanup the next morning. Alphinaud kept meaning to speak with her, but Lyse needed his help with political discussion. Of all the damnable times for that to be his best skill.

''Alphinaud, can I speak with you?'' Aki asked politely, signaling him to come over. He immediately pressed Lyse to hold her thought, approaching the Auri.

''I have been meaning to speak to you, actually. Full glad am I you caught my attention.'' Alphinaud gave a charming smile. She smiled back, but it was only half-so...as if her mind was elsewhere.

''Alisaie mentioned traveling to Kugane to speak with Tataru on some matters. She wanted us to follow along, but...there is something I must see to first.'' That truthfully came as no surprise to Alphinaud. The Warrior was a busy woman and when she wasn't attending to those in need she could be seen practicing her weaving, or aiding other adventurers. What bothered him was the timing, however. This looming cloud cast above her was quite stubborn and now of all times she would choose to depart? He nodded, but there was reluctance in his gaze.

''I know you are the Warrior of Light. You have a great many things to do, and many people to help. I shall endeavor to not be an obstacle, or halt you in your duties. I promised you this when we first spoke of courting. However,'' Alphinaud stalled, finding he could not exactly shape the right words for this, ''I do not wish to see you doing something reckless. Whatever this is...I trust you to deal with it in the way you need to. Pray, do not forget you have people you can turn to...that I would not forsake you in a time of struggle.''

His words sank in and her eyes fluttered. Aki lowered her head for a moment and Alphinaud had spare seconds to think of how much she has grown over their time helping the Domans and Ala Mhigans. Her hair had grown from when it was once singed, now long and flowing once more. The horn that had been broken in a dangerous and reckless battle was nearly fully grown once more. She had all but healed physically. Mentally, however...well, there were some wounds that would never heal. Not even with all the time in the world.

''I know this to be true, Alphinaud. Do not misunderstand my intentions, I have no thoughts of wandering into danger. I have grown  _ some, _ '' She laughed just a little and Alphinaud's heart felt lighter at her confession, ''this is something I must do on my own. Know that when I have matters in hand, I shall return to you.''

It should not have felt so personal;  _ ''I shall return to you.''  _ But it did. Such sweetly spoken words made his heart swell and Alphinaud gave her a light nod in response.

''I trust you. Do what you must, I shall be waiting for you.'' Aki smiled and drew the Scholar into a tight embrace. For a moment, he stood dumbstruck. Then, his arm found purchase around her waist while his other hand rested over her silken hair. Alphinaud laid his cheek upon the crown of her head. Long before, he would have found such displays of affection entirely embarrassing. That was still a knee jerk reaction for him, but there was also something so undeniably comforting about the woman in his arms that he chose to throw caution to the wind. As they drew apart, the Elezen pressed the lightest of kisses to the line of scales over her forehead.

''Thank you, Alphinaud. I knew I could count on you.'' Such words were liable to make him tear up. In their relationship, it was always she who was the dependable one. However, he would take the compliment gladly and gracefully.

''I shall see you soon, then? Pray do not keep us waiting too long; I fear Alisaie and I may drive each other mad by the time you return.''

''You have my word!'' Aki smiled with a gentle laugh, going to say her parting wishes to the others. Alphinaud watched her leave with a heavy heart.  _ Be safe, my Warrior. _

The trip to Kugane with Alisaie was exactly how Alphinaud pictured it would be-the two of them bickering on the occasion in between sharing stories from their separate adventures during the liberation efforts for Doma and Ala Mhigo.

On a particularly lovely night underneath the starry sky, Alphinaud sat outside the Boakiro Inn admiring the view. He had a glass of tea beside him at the table as he read a book with such focus one would think he was about to burn a hole through it.

''Do make sure to get something to eat, will you Brother?'' Alisaie passed him on her way to the market, patting his arm just a little. He perked up, glancing over at her.

''Off to the market?''

''Just to see Tataru and get something to eat. You are welcome to join us, though I know gossip and pastries really is not your ideal way to spend a night.''

''Quite so,'' Alphinaud responded, turning back to his book.

''Oh, by the way, Aki sent word to Hancock. She expects herself to be in Kugane by Dawn.'' Alphinaud nearly choked on his tea, eyes wide.

''Truly?? Wonderful news!'' Alisaie did not need Y'Shtola's gift for seeing Aether to tell the boy's entire soul had become magenta at the very thought.

''I thought it might make your night. Now, are you coming with? Or will you sit here all night like an eager puppy?'' His Sister folded her arms. Alphinaud drew himself up and set aside his book.

''I have not seen Tataru much since we arrived and something with sweet could be good.'' Alisaie rolled her eyes just a bit at her brother's so obvious change in behavior. He was such a lovesick pup for Aki. At the same time, she couldn't help but smile. It was good to see him getting his head out of politics and books for once. On his own, Alphinaud was a Scholar at heart, but alongside Aki he had become an adventurer in all but name. It brought out something good in him; someone kind and compassionate. Someone Alisaie could look up to and admire, and she found she did moreso with each passing day.

That night, the three of them went to Shiokaze and dined together. Tataru told them wild tales of all her adventures with the Ruby Bazaar as they went more in depth with their journeys. The Lalafell was a little too drunk on sake, cracking jokes and giggling like a little devil. Alisaie found her mood brightened significantly as she helped herself to the sushi. She had become rather fond of the inventive cuisine here and Alphinaud himself had to agree. Food in Sharlayan was certainly  _ creative, _ but that didn't necessarily make it good food. It was generally bland and hard to chew, whereas the food here was not only colorful but delicious. Alphinaud found he ate way more then he intended, feeling full for the first time in weeks.

''And how are our two little love doves?'' Tataru said with a hint of mischief (and some slurring). Alphinaud waited for someone to respond when he suddenly realized she was speaking to him.

''A-ah?''

''You and Aki! Oh, come on. You can't hide it from us, you two have been thick as thieves since your escapades in Ishgard!''

''W-well, I suppose that...is true.'' Alphinaud's face was flushed and he felt much too warm. While they didn't try to hide the nature of their blossoming relationship, they didn't exactly share it publicly with the other Scions yet. In fact, they hardly had the time for so much as a kiss in between battles lately. Tataru was likely not the first person to figure it out, but she was the first to outright ask.

''You needn't be shy! You're adorable. The two of you were practically made for each other. You keep her out of trouble and she keeps you away from books.'' Tataru giggled, eyes warm. Alphinaud smiled sheepishly, resting a hand over the back of his neck.

''She is wonderful, and I am lucky. Honored, truly. When she returns, I mean to tell her exactly that.'' He regained some of his composure, smile soft and porcelain skin still a bit flushed. Alisaie laughed, shaking her head.

''How romantic...'' Tataru gave a little sigh and Alphinaud was thankful she did not press the topic.

Alisaie had to help Tataru return to the Bazaar that night before she and Alphinaud retired to the Bokairo. Alphinaud could scarcely sleep, feeling all too much at once. Aki's absence had been at the back of his mind ever since she left and he could not wait to see her again. He wondered what she had been doing. Was she safe? Was she enjoying herself? Should he do something nice for her to welcome her back? He agonized over it, tossing and turning fitfully all night. Alphinaud feverishly threw his covers off close to the early hours of the morning and roused Alisaie to ask if she knew the kind of sushi Aki enjoyed. With a fair amount of irritation, she gave him a satisfactory answer and the Scholar made it his mission to have something for the Auri to eat when she returned to them.

On his way back across the bridge, Alphinaud stopped for just a moment to view the sunrise. Bright, warm and coloring the world in shades of yellow and gold...it brought a smile to his face. They had seen so much darkness in the past few days; so much mindless bloodshed and death...but here at journey's end at last they had made all of that suffering count for something. His mind wandered to the people of Ala Mhigo and he hoped they were enjoying yet another peaceful morning free from the Empire's reach.

He broke away from such musings to return his attention to the task at hand when he was halted in his very step.

Aki stood there before him, hair pulled back and bangs neatly swept down over her forehead. Her hair was now a very pale lilac color, only a few strands of pure white remained. Upon her hip, he did not see the familiar sword she had taken her name after- the Aki blade was nowhere to be seen. Instead, at her waist was a rapier, very similar in make to Alisaie's. Instead of her robes that she had once worn proudly, she stood before him in thigh high leather boots, deep red trousers and a chestwrap with leather straps over her abdomen. Realization swept over Alphinaud. He struggled to find the words to say, everything threatening to tumble out all at once.

''It suits you.'' He spoke quickly. She laughed, eyes shining. Whatever had been lurking in them after the battle with Zenos was completely eclipsed. Relief flooded him. Alphinaud approached slowly and offered the container in his hands to her. Aki glanced down, gently taking it from him.

''Gone for a few days and here you present me a gift! How lucky am I...'' She teased and he flushed, clearing his throat.

''I thought you may be hungry when you returned, so I wanted to be prepared.''

''How thoughtful my Scholar is. Come, come on! Let us find a spot to sit.'' She motioned for him to follow her. Alphinaud dutifully trailed along-he would gladly go wherever the Warrior of Light bade him to.

They found a table to lone table to sit at while Aki opened her sushi. She sat beside Alphinaud and offered some to him as well. He was reluctant to take any of her food, but she insisted and who was he to refuse?

''You doubtless have many questions. I can see all of the gears in your head turning.'' Aki smiled in between bites.

''You know me too well. I am not sure where to even start...I feel as though I greeted an entirely new woman upon the bridge.''

''Is that good or bad?''

''Well, the Aki who bade goodbye to me moons ago seemed to have been a touch lost. If a change in hairstyle and swordplay has brought back the light in her eyes, then who am I to complain?'' Alphinaud spoke plain and true, unable to take his eyes off of her. There was something different about Aki. Something that felt more mature...as if she had finally settled into something.

''I was lost, if I am being honest. When I was there with Zenos...the things he said to me...'' Aki lost her wording for a moment, gently setting her chop sticks aside. Alphinaud's hands tightened into fists as he prepared to hear whatever horrid nonsense Zenos told her, ''he spoke of us as if we were the same. As though I was a hungry beast looking for my next kill.''

''Aki, please tell me you honestly did not think that to be true.''

''Perhaps not exactly...but there were truths in those exaggerations.''

''Truths...? You are the kindest soul I have ever known. It could not be farther from the truth.''

''Yet you know there to be darkness in me. You have seen it yourself. When Yuki and my Master fled, I cut down all soldiers in my path. Alphinaud....I am a Warrior of Light, but...at the end of the day, what is a Warrior but someone who champions a cause they defend through violence? I achieve what I do at a cost to others. I have taken many lives. I will do so again if I must.''

''That hardly makes you anything like him. And it does not make you a beast.''

''He spoke of...me biting his jugular. Draining his blood. For a moment...I was angry enough to imagine it, Alphinaud. All of the pain and suffering he caused, I wanted...I wished to inflict it upon him.'' Aki looked down, drawing a deep breath.

''So did Lyse. And I myself. When I was confronted by Ilberd after the Crystal Braves fell apart...all I can say is I share your feeling. The pain and the anger...but it does not make you a monster, Aki.''

''He told me the same thing...'' She glanced up, resting a hand over Alphinaud's.

''He?''

''X'rhun. Alisaie spoke of him so often during our time here and I thought perhaps...Perhaps he could help me find a way to make peace with this.''

''I see. It seems to have helped. Do you feel better?'' He spoke with genuine concern. Aki nodded with a slow smile.

''When I told him of my situation, he said something very similar to me. He believed red magic would not only help me channel these feelings, but...release them, as well. His hope was that becoming a student to him would help me express these feelings through the push and pull of aether...so that I am no longer holding it all inside until it swells and bursts.'' Aki explained, tone light and soft. Alphinaud nodded, seeing the logic behind it.

''That sounds like a more then fair solution.''

''I only want to be certain I will not lose control again. I live in fear of that...of the monster that dwells deep in me. Zenos was right about that and  _ only  _ that. I never wish to harm someone unless I am given no other option. Left unchecked, I feared for what I might become.'' Alphinaud laughed a little and Aki gave him a pout. He flushed, shaking his head.

''Pray, do not misunderstand. I find your resolve admirable, as always. I laugh because...the thought of you ever becoming so lost to your emotion is unthinkable.''

''It could happen, Alphinaud-''

''I have not finished yet...'' He smiled, placing a hand to his lips, ''the thought of you becoming so lost to your base desires is laughable because in the event any such thing might occur...you have something Zenos does not. Something you continuously forget about, and it will forever drive me mad.''

''What would that be...?'' Aki tilted her head curiously, ponytail swaying to the side.

''Those who love you.'' He said simply, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Aki's eyes welled up and she chewed at her lip.

''I am sorry, I should have spoke of this to you.''

''My Warrior, I know you far too well by now to expect you to share all of your innermost thoughts with me. 'Tis simply enough that you are here now, hale and whole....''

''I promise, I will endeavor to do better.''

''Do not trouble yourself over it...I trust you. The bond between us is not so flimsy it cannot withstand a breeze from time to time, and I suspect there shall be plenty ahead.'' Swept up in the amount of love she felt for her dearest friend, Aki leaned forward to bestow a kiss to the side of his face. Alphinaud sat stock-still for a moment as he always did when receiving such sugary affection.

''You truly believe it suits me? My new hair color...red magic?'' Aki drew back to look up at him owlishly.

''You do not need my approval, but...if you seek it, I will admit you could return to me with no hair at all and I would  _ still _ be ever more fond of you. That being said, the purple is a lovely shade on you...and I don't quite believe I have ever seen you this confident.'' Aki laughed, and Alphinaud did something entirely reckless. In broad daylight, among onlookers in the Bazaar...Alphinaud Leveilleur took the Warrior of Light's delicate face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Both of them were quite flustered when they broke apart, faces pink and eyes bright.

''Take me to the Inn? I miss Alisaie something fierce. It was so lonely.'' Aki admitted and Alphinaud nodded with a shy smile. He cleared his throat, drawing himself up and helping the Warrior to her feet.

''Gladly. Best to see to our friends before mortal peril sets in again, hm?'' She nodded with a gentle laugh, leaning against him. Alphinaud warmed up to her almost immediately, keeping an arm around her waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just think about how much the Warrior of Light is going through that they never tell their friends? I do. Pure self indulgent fluff because I love my WoL as much as Alphinaud loves her. She deserves to be cared for. /:


End file.
